Mulligans
by squeekness
Summary: What would it be like if Gambit ever ran across a female version of himself? And what if she had just as much of a crush on Rogue as he does?


Summary: What would it be like if Gambit ever ran across a female version of himself? And what if she had just as much of a crush on Rogue as he does?

Author notes: ROMY because it had to be. Let me explain, lol. This story came about because someone at the SuperHeroHype posted a piece of fanart of a female Gambit. We all talked about it and then someone said, "What if Remy ever ran across this female version of himself? That could be funny." And then someone else said, "Yeah, but it would be even funnier if she had blew him off in favor of Rogue." So then someone proposed a challenge -- who could write a fanfic of this? What follows is my attempt to answer those questions. I haven't submitted this to the challenge yet, I thought I would like to get some feedback on it first. So if you guys could read this and review, that would be a big help.

For my regulars, this is obviously not Kimbleverse and I assure you, I am still working hard on my next post which should be up soon. This kinda got tossed in my path and I just couldn't turn it down. I wrote this fast, but I think it came out decently enough. Let me know what you think. :)

Squeekness

..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

**Mulligans**

--

**Mulligan** _A mulligan in a game happens when a player gets a second chance to perform a certain move or action. _

--

(One)

It was supposed to be a simple job. But then, Remy had learned, most things that start off simple, seldom stay that way.

This would prove to be no exception.

The night had started off badly. He and Rogue had had another of what was now becoming their legendary fights. It was the same old crap – she claimed that he didn't love her enough, that he couldn't be trusted. That all he wanted was sex and nothing else. All lies of course. Each and every one.

He understood where she was coming from well enough -- she was using those misconceptions about him to hold him at arm's length, all the better to protect her own heart. She had lost so very much over her short life, he knew this. Just as he also knew that as much as she complained about him, she was the one who was terrified of commitment, not himself.

So he let things play out – they'd fight, then he'd leave for a bit and then he'd come back and she'd be right there waiting for him, ready to take him back after his short absences. He could only hope that some day she might tire enough of this game to finally let him in for good. Someday she might see that he really wasn't as shallow as she accused him of being. If he kept coming back enough times, she would see that he really meant to stay, no matter how bad it got.

But that would not be tonight.

So, in order to blow off some steam, Remy took on a thieving job that he had been considering for about a week now. He often did side jobs for the Thieves Guild like this, finding the downtime between X-men related adventures too much for his limited attention span. He needed to keep busy, keep on top of his game.

This job was supposed to be simple – break into some old guy's mansion, find the gallery room and steal some ancient, dusty artifact. No big deal. Right?

He found his way to the house easily enough. It wasn't even all that far from the Xavier Mansion, another plus. He had mapped out this house when he was first deciding whether to take the job or not so he knew his way around. He had already located the trophy room where the artifact was supposedly on display. He had researched the alarms and what equipment he would require. He had decided on his route of entry and how he was going to steal the object itself. Piece of cake.

So his surprise was somewhat understandable when he arrived at the house only to discover that someone had gotten there first. He had brought along his bag of tricks – rope and pulleys and key cards and the like – but when he went to stash the bag and get ready, he found an identical bag already in the hiding place he himself had chosen only a few hours before.

"Well," he said to himself, "..dis night jus' got a whole lot more innerstin'."

Generally the best solution to such territorial disputes, Remy had found, was to let the other guy do all the work and then he would steal the object from the stealer. His mutations often made this all too easy – he had enhanced night vision and agility, quick reflexes and the ability to problem solve on the fly. Having a slight touch of empathy, too, had come in handy more than once as well.

Not one to wait around, Remy moved on and into the house to see how his challenger was faring. He found the guy in the trophy room as expected, but what gave the thief some pause was the fact that this talented fellow had used the exact same method of entry he himself had planned – to drop down from the lofty ceiling -- and was now hanging upside down over the glass case, using the very same equipment he himself had chosen to do the deed.

Now Remy was no idiot. This meant something. His anger began to slowly brew as it dawned on him that Rogue wasn't the only one who had trust issues. Clearly the Guild had felt he might botch this job and so had sent another thief to do the job as well.

Well, he'd show them. He would take this object yes, and maybe sell it to a higher bidder instead. Just for spite.

First of course, he had to let this other slob finish the job. The guy was dangling elegantly along a length of black rope, safety gear in place, but not cumbersome. He was dressed in smooth black spandex and tight, black, Guild leather, his head and face covered and masked in case of security cameras. He reached down for the glass dome that covered the artifact, arching gracefully down and reaching with long arms to grasp.

Well, that precarious position gave Remy an eyeful he hadn't expected. He realized suddenly that this was no he, this was a she. No amount of tight leather could hide the fact that this particular thief had been well endowed by the Lord himself. Gifted, you might say, just below her neck.

"Mon dieu," Remy chuckled softly to himself, unsure if this particular development was a plus or not. It certainly opened his options as to how he might acquire the treasure this talented female was now skillfully tucking away inside a small cloth bag that was tied to her slim waist.

It was a rare thing for the Guild to promote female Thieves. They generally didn't have the strength involved in pulling off high stakes capers like this. They were most often used for decoys and distractions while the men did the heavy work. Not this gal. She was displaying extraordinary strength and skill as she departed up that long rope as silently as she had come, making Remy wonder just who she was. Any female of the Guild this talented he would have known about. And he hadn't had one clue.

Well, time for questions later. It was time go and collect his prize.

--

(Two)

He caught up with her on the roof when she went to collect her bag. He stepped out from behind a convenient chimney stack, grinning at her like the Devil himself. He leaned against the bricks as if he owned them, posing for her. "Bon nuit, ma petite," he purred at her, hoping to disarm her with a little charm.

She was startled at his sudden appearance, but hid it well, not even trying to run. She cocked her head at him, slightly confused and he guessed it might be his eyes. In certain light, they seemed almost to glow. Knowing this, he was squinting just slightly, trying to lessen the effect. He didn't want her to bolt.

If she had any intentions of running she was slow to show it. Instead she returned that dazzling smile, all playful now. Her eyes were covered with a mask that seconded as safety goggles but it didn't hide her amusement. "Well now, I wasn't expecting company for dis little tete a te," she replied with a Cajun accent that mirrored his own. "Shall we dance, non?"

And just like that she was gone, sprinting off the roof like a ghost.

_Mon dieu! _Remy thought to himself in surprise. _She run like de wind!_

Grinning in spite of himself, he gave chase and the merry dance indeed, did begin.

The grounds of this house were huge. There was a sprawling lawn that spread out into a generous line of trees that provided privacy for the mansion and the surrounding outbuildings. The driveway was graveled and long, surrounded on both sides by even more trees, but she left that in favor of the mini forest, wanting more cover for her escape.

She was almost at the tree line before he managed to catch up to her. He couldn't believe how fast she was, forcing him to acknowledge that she had to be a mutant. It was unexpected but at the same time sent a thrill right through him. It was so seldom that he met his match at athleticism, it was wonderful to really let loose and be challenged. He was already laughing with pure glee as he grabbed her pack from behind and gave her a toss, tumbling them both to the ground.

He was counting on her skill to know how to tuck and roll and she didn't disappoint. Even this she did with grace and beauty, the two of them rolling on the summer dew drenched grass until they came to a stop with him on top of her, just as he had planned.

Instead of fighting him, she had gone loose and even now offered him no resistance. She was laughing a bit herself and let him top her, even opening her legs a bit to let him lay that much more easily against her. "Mercy," she gasped playfully enough. "If you wanted to dance fo' real, cher. All you 'ad to do was ask me nice."

Remy shivered with sudden arousal, he couldn't help it. Not only was this blessed creature an athlete of his own stature, she liked to play. Could anything be better than this? For one moment, all thoughts of Rogue vanished from his mind.

It didn't happen often, but he did stray now and again from Rogue's side into the arms of another woman. He didn't consider it cheating exactly, because by doing so he wasn't withholding something from Rogue she would have taken from him anyhow. They had yet to discover a safe way of being intimate without the use of a restraining collar, something Rogue despised and he wasn't about to push. The collars were most often used as tools in slavery, so he understood why she refused. They would just have to find another way. In the meantime, he sometimes had to work out his frustrations elsewhere. It didn't make him love the girl any less. Even now, when literally in the arms of temptation, he could use this woman, but he would never give her his heart.

He grinned at her now, giving her his best smile. "Ah, but Gambit would do much more dan dance wit' you, fille, eh?" he teased, leaning in close. He then boldly kissed her deeply, thrilled almost beyond endurance when the kiss was not only returned, but with his empathy, he felt her own arousal come at him in a wave of heat and pleasure. Kindred spirits, they were, and how sweet this was indeed.

It was almost enough to distract him from finishing the game, but he was the best at what he did. As good as this was, or could possibly develop into, he had already acquired his prize in their quick tumble on the lawn. He had taken the bag from her belt with the artifact inside and had shoved it into one of his roomy coat pockets faster than the human eye could ever have followed. Now, having some scruples at least, it was best to depart and make the most of what was left of the night. Better to work off his frustrations in the arms of someone he hadn't screwed over. He might make it to the morning alive that way.

"If you love de same way you kiss, you don't even need to ask," his prey whispered to him from below, her voice so silky and smooth, wrapping itself around him like a kiss of its own. "But I t'ink we can do better dan dis man's front lawn, non?"

His grin widened. She was giving him an out without realizing it and he was happy to accept. "Dat's right kind of you, petite," he replied, being gentlemanly and rising carefully so as not to hurt her. "Gambit knows a place just down de road a pace..."

He hardly finished his sentence before she came at him, her speed and agility blinding. He had planned to get up and offer to assist her to her feet, only to take off, but she had already guessed his game it seemed. She kicked him full force in the face, nearly spinning him around and her hands were there in his coat, seeking what he had taken.

Even dazed, he was laughing a bit. "Aw, chere, now dat wasn't so nice. Gambit didn't mean nuthin'..."

"Stop saying dat!" she spat at him, a little less friendly now. She had her hands on the bag and they were now struggling over it, neither one willing to let it go. The artifact was half spilling out, threatening to escape them both if they were not careful.

"Sayin' what?" he questioned, still trying to get back in the game. They both froze in place when they heard an ominous click.

"Merde!" they cried in unison and with equal frustration, raising their hands.

The artifact it seemed wasn't just some dumb object, it was a set of golden cuffs, not unlike handcuffs, and now, for better or worse, they were joined together at the wrists.

--

(Three)

Play time was over and they both knew it. As one they sprang into action, each one trying to escape the other by force or with skill, twisting and jumping, punching and fighting, but it was of no use. Whatever these cuffs were made of, they were not going to break free of each other. Not without a little help.

She yanked him up close, her anger washing over him. "Ah got no time fo' dis, 'andsome d'ough you may be. Let me go, s'il vous plait!"

"You firs', chere," he snapped back, still yanking on the cuffs. The cuffs were held together by a short length of gold chain, but it was surprisingly strong for how fragile it looked. They couldn't snap the cuffs apart.

"Merde!"she snarled again, jerking them about.

The cuffs were not the most comfortable things, Remy was thinking. Even more so with her yanking on them like that -- they were scraping his skin and not in a pleasant way. "Espere!" he said, asking for patience. "Just give de boy a chance to t'ink."

As much as he didn't want to blow this job, he felt he might have no choice but to do just that, literally. He held up a hand and she stilled, the only sounds the steady but elegant heaving of her breath as she tried to catch it. It was distracting, like a lover coming to a finish from his touch. He couldn't help but smile a little at it.

"Playtime later, mon amour," she purred suggestively at him again, as if she could sense his thoughts. "First we break free, eh? Den we see what we see."

He glanced up at her, amused in spite of himself. He wished he could see her face, but it was still covered with the mask and goggles. Some of her hair had slipped free from the hood, though, and he could see that it was long and as auburn as his own. The idea of finding some other girl to give a tumble to after all this was fading fast. He was loving this, even with all of the absurdity. He was a fool for a reckless girl, he knew this. It was why he loved Rogue so much. She was as fearless as himself. This stranger was her match in so many ways. But time to find out more about that later.

"Don' move," he advised and still smiling, grasped the thin chain between the cuffs with his fingers, hoping to give it a small charge of bio-kinetic energy, just enough to snap them free of each other.

He no sooner had let one small spark fly when she cried out, "Non!" and touched the links herself, absorbing the charge he had given and cancelling it out, another sign that his guess about her being a mutant was a correct one. "Wait!"

"What?" he questioned, alarmed by her reaction. She wasn't faking this, he had given her a fright. But then, how had she known what he was going to do?

"You will damage dem!" she said, meaning the cuffs.

"Oui," he agreed, "...but given de circumstances, you got any better ideas?"

"Non, not a de moment, but we cannot let dem be broken. Dey are not just jewelry. Dey are more dan dat."

He looked at her strangely. He had been told no such thing, but it wouldn't be the first time a client had left out important facts. Not when a clever thief might want to make more money by selling the object to someone else if it was valuable enough.

"Care to explain?" he challenged. He wasn't quite angry enough not to tease, "Gambit need more of an excuse dan dat not to break free so soon, 'less you promisin' 'im more dan just ano'der kiss."

She frowned at him again, but he could sense that it wasn't the flirtation. It was his name. She didn't like it, but he had no clue why. "What?" he questioned again in exasperation, losing some edge to his patience.

She didn't answer the right question, but said this instead, "De cuffs 'ave a power. Dat is what I steal dem for. You break dem and dey don' work, you just wasted a 'ole lot of my time. Time I don' 'ave. Dere must be ano'der way. We need to find someone smart enough to set us free wit' out damaging dem."

Remy just grinned. He hadn't wanted to go this way, but he did know someone who was quite smart. He just wasn't sure if the guy had the same kind of sense of humor that might be required to pull this off without getting him in trouble.

"Well, I do know a guy.." he started to say, but she yanked on him again.

"Lead de way, cher," she said, pulling on him to make him move faster. "So many o'der t'ings we could be doin' now, eh? You and me." Her smile was just so lovely then, his heart just about skipped a beat.

He shrugged them, letting fate take him. "D'accorde, petite. Dis way."

--

(Four)

They made their way through the grass and towards Remy's black Jeep Wrangler that was parked nearby. She saw it and when she realized it was his, laughed softly.

"What?" he asked, yet again, but without his earlier anger. The short walk here had lifted his spirits. He always felt better when he had a plan.

"You carry de same bag as me, dress de same, now you drive de same car? Life just funny is all," she replied, shaking her head just a little.

Remy looked around. His Jeep was the only one he saw. "You park nearby?"

"Not exactly," she replied enigmatically, not offering anything more.

They boarded his Jeep and Remy was grateful that at least it was his right hand that was joined to her left. He would still be able to drive his own vehicle. It was a stick shift, however, as most Wranglers were. She just laughed again and lay her hand over his, relaxing as though they were lovers, and didn't resist him as he guided the small vehicle through its paces.

They drove the short way in comfortable, companionable silence. Remy couldn't help but think to himself how crazy odd this was. Here he had stolen – or had tried to steal – a score from another thief, one he didn't know at all, and yet, here she was, letting him take control of the situation, at least for now. He was still having fun in his way, thankful for the odd bones God seemed to toss him now and again, just to keep him off guard. Life was full, life was fun. Life was this. He wouldn't have traded it for anything else.

She was quiet until he pulled up to the front gate and buzzed to be let in. He carried a small plastic badge and waved it in front of the black gate box and they were allowed entry. There was a metal plaque fastened to the stone wall there, proclaiming this property was The Xavier School for Gifted Children.

"Xavier's?" she questioned thoughtfully as they drove up the main drive.

"Oui," he answered. He knew he probably should have gone up the back way but some small thought had wormed its way though his mind. He was thinking less about taking this girl for a spin and more about recruitment. She was a mutant, he was sure of it, and maybe there was a better future for her than thieving. He had certainly found one here. Maybe she could too.

"So you're an X-man?" she asked again, her voice more cautious than anything else.

He began to wonder if maybe she was wanted. So many of the kids that came here were. That was okay, most offenders were allowed to exchange their service for jail time if their crimes were petty enough. Hopefully she hadn't killed anyone. "Oui," he replied. "Don' be scared. Ain't nobody goan 'urt you, here."

"Oh, I ain't scared," she said and he knew it was true. He could sense no fear, only awe. That and a strange sense of anticipation. It wasn't that unusual. The X-men were hardly unknown and many in the mutant community respected them. This was almost like getting to meet the President for most of them.

Remy drove to his usual parking space in the main garage and parked. They sat for a moment, just listening to the Jeep's engine tick and cool. He looked over at her, finding her mask and goggles a bit odd in the brightly lit garage. "You could take dat off now, petite. Gambit don't bite."

Again she flinched in anger at the name, but then smiled at him, shoving her annoyance aside. "Dat's alright. Dis goan' take long?"

"Dat depends on if my guy gone to bed or not. 'E get a bit cranky when 'e get woken up middle of de night."

They got out of the Jeep and he led her into the house. She looked around her, admiring the beauty of the place. The Xavier mansion was old and quite handsome, even more majestic than the one they had both just robbed. The walls were covered with old wood and hanging glass chandeliers complemented the statues and paintings everywhere. The Professor did so love his art.

They didn't go far. Remy went to the nearest elevator and they went down to the sub-levels. Remy was of course, breaking rules with every step. He didn't know this woman, she could just as easily be a spy, but he had no choice. He didn't even want to think about how he might explain this to Rogue.

Once below, they made their way through the Labs and Remy called out, " 'Enry? You around?" trying not to yell. He didn't want to be seen by anyone else.

"In back," came the reply he was hoping for.

Remy paused and looked at his companion. "Now 'Enry here a good fella, don' you worry. But he look a little strange. Just don't freak out when you see 'im, d'accorde?"

She nodded and they proceeded. Henry was indeed present and seated in front of one of the massive computers here in the Lab. He was a large man and intimidating in so many ways, not the least being the fact that he was blue and furry. He had the face of a lion, but the heart of a kitten, it was just hard for the newly initiated to grasp that before they fainted.

To her credit, Remy's companion wasn't the least bit fazed by the big blue doctor as he turned around in his chair to face her. She smiled at him, bowed slightly at the waist, and greeted, "Bon jour."

Henry smiled at her and removed his glasses. It always pleased him to be greeted without fear. She almost seemed happy to see him. "Well hello, there. This is unexpected."

Remy wasn't one to be impolite. "M'sieu McCoy. Dis is...dis is..." Remy found himself stammering somewhat lamely. In all the fuss he hadn't caught her name.

"We 'ave a somet'ing of a predicament," she interrupted, clearly unwilling to answer that particular question just yet. She held up her arm so Henry could see the cuffs.

Henry snorted in surprise and his large shoulders began to shake with laughter. His eyes closed as all sorts of impossible questions raced through his mind. Though it hadn't really been confirmed, Remy's reputation as being something of a ladies man was well known. "Do I dare ask...?"

Remy rolled his eyes in exasperation. He did take some comfort that Henry had found humor in this. Perhaps he would assist them and keep this quiet. "It ain't what you t'inkin', M'sieu bete, I swear!"

Henry looked at the woman's masked face and black leather and laughed that much harder. "Of that I am sure...!"

Remy found himself trying not to laugh himself as he sputtered more excuses, "You know me better dan dis, really..."

The laughter only grew louder until the woman raised her voice. "All dis is tres amusing to be sure, but are you goan' 'elp us or non?"

Henry tried to calm himself, wiping at his eyes and replacing his glasses. "Right then. Well, let me have a look at this, shall we?"

They held up their wrists and Henry, still smiling, looked over the cuffs. They seemed ordinary enough at first, but then something caught his eye and he froze, glaring ever so slightly at Remy's guest. "Where did you get these?"

"Dat's complicated, cher," she replied evasively, her charming smile still firmly in place. She was still hoping to win him over without giving up anything.

It wasn't going to work. "Uncomplicate it for me or find help elsewhere. _**Chere**_."

Remy stiffened. He was unaccustomed to Henry being anything less than polite, even when rattled. "Sumptin' Gambit should know about, mon ami?"

"Not unless you can tell me where you two managed to find a Shi'ar temporal time displacement modulator."

Remy just blinked at the big blue doctor dumbly. That was just too many words with sounds he wasn't quite sure he recognized. " 'Scuze, moi?"

Henry continued to glare at the woman, expecting an answer.

None came, so after a moment Henry relented and spoke. "It's a device that will allow a person to jump back in forth in time."

Remy stepped back before he could help himself, jerking on the cuffs a little. He was quite happy right where he was, he had no desire to go anywhere or anywhen else. At all. "What de 'ell?" That little piece of information had been withheld by his client.

The woman stayed as she was, letting Remy fuss without assistance. She matched Henry's eyes. "Can you remove it or non?"

Henry considered his answer. "Probably yes. But I refuse to do it without knowing who you are. Take your mask off, please."

She hesitated, this woman, but then gave in, slumping her shoulders just a little. She grasped her hood and mask with her free hand and slowly pulled them off, shaking her hair free.

"Sacre merde!" Remy gasped, his legs almost giving way from under him.

The woman was an exact duplicate of himself as though she had been cloned by Sinister himself.

--

(Five)

Henry just stood and blinked at her. It was all he could he manage. He had gathered enough by Remy's reaction that the thief had had no idea just who he had been connected to. Still he asked, "I don't supposed this is some long lost twin sister you haven't told us about?"

"You tell me," the thief wheezed, hardly able to stand. He was a wreck. He'd been an orphan all his life and now that suddenly had changed. It was almost more than he could take.

The woman didn't look at Remy, her eyes were all on Henry who at the moment seemed to be her only hope of escape. She held out her free hand to shake. "I am from de clan LeBeau of de Sharif 'Ills district of N'awlins. I am de Le Meilleur of de T'ieves' Guild, de second below Jean-Luc, mon pere."

That shocked Remy enough to regain some of his composure. "Espere, fille. Nice try. One, dere ain't no Sharif 'Ills in N'awlins and two, de only Meilleur is me," he protested. The Meilleur was the designation for the most accomplished thief in the Guild. There was no way she could have that rank without him knowing her.

She just looked at him and smiled in her small, sly way. "Dat, cher, would be true 'cept fo' one t'ing. I ain't from around here. I came a long long way for dis 'ere trinket. Two dimension jumps away to be exact. I ain't leavin' without it. You can come along home wit me, if you want, fils. Or we can jus' take dis off an' part our merry ways." Her words finished with a smile and she stood there expectantly, the one holding all the cards now.

"And how exactly are you going home?" Henry asked next.

"Shi'ar portkey," came her cheery reply. "It up in less dan two hour so I suggest you find yo'self a solution fast or _**Gambit**_ here goan take a nice long trip somewhere 'e clearly don' wanna go." She said Gambit's name with a small snort of disdain. It still displeased her.

"I could take that portkey from you, you know," Henry threatened with real authority.

"Not if I already swallow it, neh?"

Henry just shook his head, giving in. He wasn't about to cut her open for it. He didn't have the time. He gestured to a nearby exam table. "I'll get my tools. Just sit tight."

--

(Six)

Remy watched as the doctor left the room. He was at a loss. Too much of it had gone right over his head. He looked at his companion who seemed relaxed enough. "You mebbe wanna give me de Idiot's version of what just 'appen, petite?"

"I used a portkey to get 'ere. One dat stay open only fo' twenty four hour. De time gone, I go back. Me and anyt'ing attached to me," she answered sweetly enough, still laying on the charm. As if she was simply giving him the time of day.

Remy needed the exam table and staggered that way, dragging her along with him. She didn't fight him, but tagged along and hopped up alongside him. He was trying to catch his breath, not the least bit happy about all this. To calm himself, he asked the next obvious question. "Why you jump all dis way for, eh? For dese cuffs? Dat's crazy, fille, even for me."

She just looked at him, smiling in that way. In her way. "Is Rogue here?"

The change in tack threw him a bit off guard. He began answering before he could stop himself. "Bien sur, she right up de 'ouse... 'Ey, wait a minute. Why you ask me dat?"

"You ever notice de way 'er bon jolie green eyes flash just so in de right light. De way her smile could make yo' po' little 'eart just skip a beat?"

He just looked at her, momentarily mesmerized by the words she had spoken. It had been no simple question and he didn't need his empathy to know that. She had said it as if speaking about a lover. "You an' Rogue? Back de place you come from?" His question was soft, serious. He wasn't making fun of her.

The woman beside him blushed, giving him his answer. "Mebbe oui, mebbe non. It's complicated."

He jangled his arm, the one fastened to hers. "Look like we got de time, fille. Why don' you fill me in."

Seeing his sincerity, she laughed softly, but not without some sadness. "I got a good frien' back home, he give me de portkey dat would take me 'ere. Tell me dat it wasn't impossible dat I might come across m'self 'ere. It would be me, but not me, eh? It would be m' double. I didn't believe 'im but seein' as 'ow I'm lookin' right at you, I guess now I do. So mebbe when I tell you somet'ing, you understand, comprenez? Dis all about dat t'ing we done. Down in de tunnels."

Remy froze, feeling all the color drain from his face. He would never forget it, those tunnels. It was the place where he had committed his worst crime. On Sinister's orders he had brought the Marauders down to the Morlock tunnels. He hadn't known just what was going to happen, only that it would be bad. It had never occurred to him that the Marauders would then slaughter everyone. If he had, he would have told Sinister to go take a hike. But once it was done it was done. It was too late to ever take it back.

She met his eyes, eyes that mirrored her own. "You know what I mean now, fils?"

"Oui. Gambit knows."

"It happen to me too. Only dis..." she gestured to the Lab around her. "Dis never 'appen. I ain't no X-man. And mais... I ain't de Meilleur. At least not no more."

"You still in exile," he added, already having guessed it.

"Oui. I work so 'ard in de Guild. Too 'ard. De boys resent it. Not just a fille, eh, but a mutant promoted so high. When dey find out dat Gambit... dat I.." she corrected herself, "..got a taste fo' de fairer sex, it was just de livin' end."

"You Gambit, too," he said then, finally getting it. It bugged her to hear him say the name because it was hers. Like he had stolen that from her as well. He was still listening to her as she nodded at him and continued.

"Dat's right. Dey catch me and ran me down. It wasn't de least bit fair – four to one. Unfair fo' dem nohow," she finished laughing softly at first. But then her eyes grew sad. " 'Enri, m' adopted brother. He come at me de wors' so I gave back as good as I got, only I was just wee bit faster. He took a fall and broke his dang neck, de crazy fool."

Remy dropped his eyes. His brother Henry was gone as well, but the circumstances were entirely different. It hadn't been his fault, not directly, but he would still feel responsible. Just as she did. "Dey kick you out."

"Dat's right," she answered. "Dey kick me out no matter 'ow much Jean Luc love me. Was on m' own a long time after dat. Got mixed up with Sinister and well, you know what 'appen after dat."

Remy nodded. "So how you meet Rogue, den eh?" he asked, hoping to lighten her mood by moving on to more pleasant things.

She smiled wistfully, blushing a little more. "I pulled some odd jobs after dat, just stayin' on my own. Just stayin' out of de way. I wasn't tryin' but I got caught up in some big t'ing where some idiot was capturin' all de mutants 'e could find and was killin' dem off. 'Course 'e like to play wit dem first a bit, just fo' kicks. Got dumped in some prison cell all collared up and all and dere she was, collered up jus' like me. She was all scared and it was so cold... so cold..

"Anyhow, we just kind of found each o'der and huddled up close to keep warm. It had been so long since I even been friends wit anyone so it was kinda nice, jus' cuddlin' up to someone. She was so scared. I found m'self just whisperin' to 'er, sayin how it was all gonna be all right and all dat. She let me 'old er, 'old 'er all night."

Remy couldn't help but smile. That was his favorite thing, too, just curled up on the couch with Rogue, bundled up tight. It wasn't about sex, it was the feel of her body folded so perfectly into his, like it belonged there. Smelling her perfume waft over him like the sweetest thing God had ever made. Yes, he knew exactly what this girl was talking about.

"What happen next?" he asked, eager to hear more.

"Well, de morning come and dere she was. Dere was a crack in de wall, just enough to let a peek of sunshine right on t'rough. When she wake, when she look right up at me wit does amazing green eyes, I did the wildest mos' stupidest t'ing I ever done..."

He laughed a bit. "What was dat?"

"I kiss her."

"And dat was so stupid, 'ow?"

She smiled then, her eyes so sad. "It was de bes' kiss I ever gave and she let me. In dat one moment, she love me more dan anyt'ing else in de worl'. I knew den dat I'd finally found de girl fo' me. Dat mebbe I wasn' cursed fo' all time."

Remy shook his head. "Den why you so sad?"

"Cause a moment later I tell 'er my name."

He didn't need to know the rest. He had gone through something similar here. Once the word had gone out that he was the one most responsible for the Massacre, his past had hounded him from one end of the world to the other. No amount of life saving – or world saving for that matter – could ever seem to erase that sad little factoid from his file. Even now, when things seemed to have settled a bit it was still there, the one thing Rogue could still use against him because there was no way he could possibly defend his actions there.

"What did she do?" Remy dared to ask, figuring his companion might as well finish the tale, no matter how hard it would be.

"She turn away from me so angry, angry. She tell me 'bout how she was down in the tunnels savin' dem what survive de slaughter. It was de worse t'ing she ever see. Not long after, when de Xs begin 'untin' de Marauders down, m' name came up. Nobody knew m' face, dey jus' knew m' name. When I tole 'er who I was, she look at me so bad." Here the woman was forced to pause and she swallowed back a wave of emotion, a wave of self hatred that Remy knew all too well. "Mercy, even 'Enri never look at me dat way, back in de Guild.

"Right after dat de Xs come to save de day. I expected Rogue to tell dem who I was, it was all I deserved I guess, but she didn't. She jus' look back at me so sad, so 'eartbroken. She turn away an' I never see 'er again. Dat was about a month ago now."

"So you come all de way 'ere, just fo' dis," Remy said, raising his arm again where they were joined. "You t'ink mebbe if you go back in time you can change all dat. Take away de one t'ing dat make 'er 'ate you?"

She just smiled at him. "Wouldn't you?"

--

(Seven)

Remy didn't get to answer that question. Henry returned with his tools and went to work, picking away at the cuffs carefully. Henry had extensive experience with Shi'ar artifacts and equipment, having incorporated their technology into many of the devices the X-men used themselves. It took a while but he got the job done.

When it was over, Remy slid off of the exam table, flexing his arm and stretching. "Merci, 'Enry. You de best."

"You're very welcome," he replied, picking up his tools. He was looking at the woman. He could tell she was grateful, but she was quiet now. Tired perhaps from her ordeal. "I suppose you'll be taking these." He handed her the cuffs.

"Oui. Merci."

Remy looked back at her. "You gotta leave now, eh?"

"Oui. Only got a few minutes left. Don't worry, it'll be quick. I'll jus' disappear into thin air like I never was here."

He just shook his head, a little sad now. "Gambit ain't never goan fo'get you was 'ere."

Henry just looked at them both and left his tools as they were. "I'll give you two a minute."

"Merci," Remy said and watched him leave. He looked at the woman. "I jus' got one question."

She smiled up at him, pleased in some way that he might actually miss her. "Oui?"

"If you so sure you battin' fo' de o'der team, how come you let me kiss you like dat? I know you liked it some."

She laughed a little. "Look at me and tell me you never kiss a man, even if it was jus' on a job?"

Now it was Remy's turn to blush. Yes, in his younger wilder days, it wasn't beyond him to flirt and play with a man, even kiss him ever so fleetingly, if the guy had something Remy wanted. Gambit had never gone any farther than that, being so lucky as to be able to extricate himself before he was made to follow through on all those empty promises. Being as much of a lover of the fleshly pleasures as he was, he couldn't say that the experience wasn't entirely without its charms. It wasn't enough to turn him, though. He loved the women so he did, and one in particular.

He laughed and held up his hands. "Okay, Gambit refuse to answer dat..."

"..on de grounds 'e might incriminate himself?" she finished for him playfully.

It was just too precious and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to her, pulling her into his arms. The embrace was heartfelt and platonic and she returned it in kind. He brushed his lips to her shoulder. "Good luck wit' yo' Rogue," he whispered in her ear, now that they were so close.

She stepped back to look him in the eye. "And you wit' yours."

He raised his lips to kiss her, her forehead this time, as he would a sister, but then he felt it happen. He felt it when she began to slip away. "Non, non! Wait, s'il vous plait!"

But it was too late. He saw just enough of her to know she had winked at him and then she was gone, just like that. He just stood there, alone in that moment, more forlorn than he had felt in a long time, sad in a way that he had never felt before.

Henry peeked his head in from the hallway. "You all right?"

"Oui," Remy lied, not wanting to talk about it really. He sighed and started to leave, ready for a few shots of whisky to help this pass, but paused when something had caught his eye. There, on the exam table, she had left something behind, and not by accident he reasoned. It was a ring, one that looked all too familiar. He had one like it himself, a trophy that he had taken on his first thieving job and had kept. It was one of those rings that was really one half of a whole and interlocked with another. A promise ring. And he just knew that this one would fit his own, life was just like that. Inside, a name had been crudely etched as a child would do. One that had wanted to claim something that wasn't quite hers. Juliet, it said.

He smiled at it. Of course that would be her name, and how fitting for one who sought love as she did from one who would probably never be able to give it. As he did himself.

He pocketed the ring and stepped out into the hallway. He stopped, startled, as he saw Rogue waiting there, waiting for him. He dropped his chin a bit, bracing for impact. She was sure to scream and fight and accuse. He had come here with another woman after all. But instead, she just looked at him so sad and said, "Henry told me what happened. Ah know that she ..that she was you in a crazy sort of way. Just answer me this – would you really jump across two dimensions just for me?"

He nodded his head, suddenly feeling the weight of the whole world rest upon his shoulders. He came close to her, brushing his hand in her gloved one and finally answered the question that she and Juliet both had asked. "If I t'ought it would make you trust me de way I deserve, de way I need you to? Chere? I'd cross de whole galaxy an' back again. Twice."

He didn't wait for her to reply to that, but walked away to the elevator, on his way to that drink he needed so badly. She didn't follow him, but as the doors closed, he caught sight of her laying her hands over her face as she started to cry.

The End.


End file.
